bluebellecomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet
Name: Planet General Idea: The aim of the game is to start to grow your own planet by first growing a community on a certain section of it (you can name your planet whatever you like, and that will be its name forever, unless you choose to rename it.) The people who live on your planet are called Blobs. (You can get DLC packs for other species of life forms that can live on your planets.) You must create jobs and work for them, to keep your community going. Once you have grown and developed one section of your planet you can choose to develop another section, until your planet is fully developed. Once you have created a planet, you can create another, and if the planets are developed enough, the Blobs on them will create space travel and visit the other planets. In game currency: Blub You can use Blub to develop your communities further. (Blobs and other life forms also use this type of currency.) Main Characters: Section Chiefs Section Chiefs are essentially in charge of the section that you have put them in. Sometimes they can make bad decisions for the section, or good decisions, it all depends on which Blob you make Chief. You do this by leaving stick outside the doorstep of your chosen Blob’s house, and label it with its name. You do this because it is seen as a blessing by the Blobs, and essentially, the Blobs believe that you are a God. Blobs: If you choose to, you can create personalised Blobs and name them yourself. Info List: The info list will have all of the planet’s important changes, for example if the economy is lacking, then it will have a star next to it on the info list (to show that the change is important), and you will be sent an in game notification to show you that this change has happened. You can look at the changes of different planets, as they will be under the heading of the planet name. There will also be not important changes that you can also see under the heading. DLC Lifeforms: Ab, Glob, Glub, Blum The Tutorial: At the begging of the game, it will ask you for your name (which you can put as anything) and then it will bring you to the home page (which is essentially your undeveloped planet) and the tutorial will begin. The tutorial will show you where everything is located, and how it should be used. If you get lost later in the game, you can also replay the tutorial. Planet Wars Single Player: If you do not maintain your planets well, and if they do not have enough resources, the planets in your game will begin to create weapons for war. A weapons section will appear on the home page of your game, and a building named 'The Weapons Factory' will be added to the Structures section. Eventually, they will begin to fight with each other. (You can also declare wars on the planets yourself.) You can also develop defence systems for your planets. Co- Op play (with controllers also for computer): Play with friends and create different planets. There is no split screen and you will all be on the same screen. Your planets will be shown as next to each other. Planet Wars Co- Op: Like in Single Player, if you do not maintain your planets, they will begin to declare war on each other. (You can also declare wars on the planets yourself.) You can also develop defence systems for your planets. Planet Wars Online: Online wars is a bit different to Single Player and Co- Op wars, you must develop defence systems on your planet, if another person decides to attack for resources and take your people as prisoners. Co- Op Online: You can also play Co- Op with your friends online. You will all still be on the same screen. Local Play: Pay locally, with friends or on your own. Structures available to build in the game (there is small, medium and large for everything.) House, Prayer Building, Baths, Court House, Prison, Hospital, Well, Oil Factory, Machine Factory, Architect Office, Business Office, Mechanic, Space Station, Space Agency, Space Centre, Stationary Ship. Vehicles available in game (there is small, medium and large for everything) Cars, Trains, Space Ships, Bus, Tram, Delivery Boat, Ferry, Yacht, Satellite, Space Drones. In space: As the Blobs (and other life forms) become more developed they will create structures in space (e.g. Space Stations, Stationary Ships), allowing their life forms and other life forms to be able to go there. (If they are developed enough.) Online: Planet Online is where people who play the game can show their friends their planets, and visit other planets also. Other Attackers: On Online, Co- Op, Local Play and Single Player, as your communities begin to explore space further they will begin to discover other life forms (Astrex, Vasi, Polki, and Iya species) and they can either be friendly or hostile. If you do not develop your defence systems enough, these species will attack you and steal your resources and also take people from you planets as prisoners. Defence Systems: There will be a Defence System Section, where you can develop your defences. Types of Defence Systems: Guard Ships, Mother Ships, Missiles, Force Fields, Lasers, Army.